A love story
by Tshk
Summary: This is the REVIEW CONTEST GRAND PRIZE, from my story: Characters lounge. C1J2 won the prize, and this is a story for her. Its a love story about Kouichi. Cute, romantic, and sort of an unfinished story


**REVIW CONTEST GRAND PRIZE!** From Chapter nine of my story: Character's Lounge. (Chapter ten is now up)

_Most contests to come! If you want to win, It isn't hard! Just keep posted on my stories and watch for contests, not to mention, review my stories…_

**Part 1**

Kouichi drummed his fingers on the windowsill as he stared out at the vast stretch of scenery covered in snow. It was near the middle of the night and the full moon lit up the snow with a glow. He wished he could climb out his window and venture out into the unknown of the world outside his castle.

"Being the prince stinks." He sighed.

"Go to bed." Kouji, his younger twin brother grumbled from his side of the room. Kouichi looked over at his brother who was half awake in his bed. _Kouji would make a better king than I would, why do I have to be the heir to the throne? _He sighed again loudly and rested his chin on his fist. He was forbidden to leave the castle for his own protection, but Kouichi hated being a "fragile prince". He wanted to see adventure and know what it was like to work for food, and to experience life as a normal person. He didn't want to rule a country, and he knew Kouji did. He stood and walked over to his now sleeping brother who was lying cozily in his bed. He smiled as he looked on his brother dearly and whispered.

"I love you Kouji… But you know I can't stay here… this life isn't for me… I'll see you again one day." Then with a bow of his head, Kouichi quietly stepped away from his brother's bedside. Well, almost, but with a sharp surprise, he felt Kouji's firm grip around his wrist.

"You know I'm not _that _light of a sleeper." He winked. Kouichi sighed and blushed. But before he could say anything, Kouji stood up and hugged him. "Don't worry, bro… I wont tell."

After Kouji went to bed, Kouichi dressed in servants clothes and climbed out his window. It was actually a hard climb down, and he nearly fell a couple times, but he made it to the bottom safely in about a half an hour. It was cold in the snow, and Kouichi almost wimped out, but he adventurously pressed on into the cold night, headed into the large land that his castle owned.

…

Emily woke suddenly to a rock landing on her bed. She sat up quickly and shot a glare over at her window. Her house being a poor, peasant's house, all the windows had no glass, and another rock came flying through and nearly hit her in the head. She grimaced and quickly threw off her covers.

"I'm going to kill him…" she marched out of bed and stuck her neck out the window.

"Matthew, I'm not going wolf hunting with you tonight!" she wrapped her arms around her cold self. "It's snowing too hard and I'm tired from the horse race today!" she looked down at her old playmate, Matthew, that she had grown up with. She was still quite a tom-boy, and competed with him at almost anything.

"Emma!" he made a shout-whisper up at her. "I think one's getting into your chickens, though!"

"Shh! Are you trying to wake my father?" he waved her hands wildly. "I'll be down in a second!" she quickly threw on her cloak around her nightgown and slipped some shoes on. Moments later, she could feel the cold winter air biting at her exposed skin and Matthew walked up to her with a lantern. "I am throwing one of these rocks straight into your head next time it lands on my bed!" she threatened with a rock gripped in her hand that he had thrown at her.

"Sorry! Now lets hurry and get that wolf!" she nodded and the two of them snuck over to the chicken shed. Emily had a gun, and Matthew had a stick. They both liked to sneak out and go wolf hunting every once in a while, so this wasn't going to be too hard.

Matthew slowly pushed open the door to the shed and Emily stuck her father's rifle through.

"There." Matthew pointed at a figure hiding in the hay. "There it is! Shoot it!"

"Wait…" Emily lowered her gun and stepped closer to get a better look.

"Emma! What are you doing?" he stepped behind her. "You're going to kill us."

"I don't think so…" a smirk appeared on her face and she touched it with the tip over her gun. The figure jolted and a young man looked up suddenly from sleep.

"I'm so sorry!" he held up his hands in surprise. "I… I was traveling, and I couldn't find a warm place to sleep!" he stood up and bowed low. "Will you ever forgive me! I will find another place to sleep."

"For goodness sake…" she put down her gun and nudged Matthew with a play grin. "Calm down, sir, we don't mind helping travelers. Just try knocking on the door next time."

He looked up slowly and smiled once seeing friendliness. "Thank you, My Lady!"

Matthew laughed. "She's no lady!" he spoke up. "There's no need for sweet talk here, you can stay in Emma's cellar! Her house has a nice warm cellar. You'll lay out a bed, wont you, Emma?" he nudged.

"Sure…" Emma was still a bit shocked, and a bit flattered by such gentleman behavior toward her, and she was frozen for a moment, but then she recovered with a, "Come on, let's go."

Matthew shut the door behind them as Emily led them into the Cellar.

After she laid out some blankets and a sack for a pillow, Emily handed the young man a small pack of dried fruits.

"Here…" she smiled. "These should settle your stomach."

"Thank you so much, I will repay your kindness!" he smiled and then laid down.

"Goodnight." She smiled back and then left the cellar.

It took a long time before Emily actually got back into the house and in her bed, because she spend about another hour dancing around in the snow pretending to be a princess. No one had ever called her, "My Lady" before, and she loved the sound of it. But, though it took a miracle, Emily did actually fall asleep in her bed before it was time to get up.

…

The next day

…

Kouichi woke to the sound of the church bell ringing from about a miles distance. He normally woke to that bell when he was at his castle, but now he was hearing it even nearer that it ever was before. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh wow…" he looked around the "Cellar". It was so small! A little excited to meet his hostess, Kouichi climbed out of the cellar and took a breath of the cold, snowy air. He looked around and saw busy peasants at work. After taking a stroll around the block, he saw the girl who had let him stay in her cellar. She was around the corner of her small house chopping up wood and stacking it. He sat down where he was, at least 15 yards away and watched her. She had long brown hair that was tied behind her head and beautiful beaming blue eyes. After he had admired her for a bit, he realized that he was standing there, doing nothing, while a lady was standing before him working! He quickly ran over to help her.

"Oh please, allow me!" he took the axe from her and began chopping the wood. She blushed a little but stayed quiet and stepped back.

"What's your name?" she asked at length.

Kouichi looked up and almost spilled out his full name but then remembered. "Oh… my name is…" he paused and swung his axe to chop a log in half. "My name is J… Ja…Jack!"

"Jack…" she crossed her arms, a little suspicious.

"Yes, Jack!" he smiled and chopped another piece of wood. "And may I ask your name, My lady?" he gave a sweet, handsome smile.

"My name is…" she blushed and looked down. "My name is Emily. But there is no need to call me a Lady, _Sir_." She replied sarcastically.

"And why not?" he stood up straight at stuck the axe into a stump. "You are certainly a Lady to me!" he smiled and took her hand then kissed it. "See?"

"Please." She pulled it away, trying not to show that she was flattered. He continued to smile and picked up the axe to start chopping again.

… To be continued.


End file.
